Mazemonogatari
Mazemonogatari (混物語) is the crossover mini series by Nisio Isin released during the theatrical screenings of Kizumonogatari. It features crossovers between Monogatari Series characters and his other works.NisiOisin Pens Mazemonogatari Crossover Text Mini-Series. Anime News Network. January 4, 2016. Three groups of four stories were distributed during the film trilogy release. 12 stories were given away in total. In the table of contents of each story a group of three stories was never revealed and was written as "???". On December 10, 2018, it was announced that a bound volume containing all stories, including the three previously unreleased ones, will be published by Kodansha on February 6, 2019. NISIOISIN_Info Twitter. (in Japanese). Etymology The title is portmanteau of Maze, "Mix", and Monogatari, "Story". Plot ''Kyouko Balance :''Distributed between January 8, 2016 - January 15, 2016.Privilege - Part 1. Kizumonogatari Official Site. (in Japanese). While visiting Namishiro Park, Koyomi Araragi discovers a sleeping woman on a bench. After being woken up, the woman introduces herself as Kyouko Okitegami, a detective whose memory resets every time she falls asleep. ''Jun Build :''Distributed between January 16, 2016 - January 22, 2016. After Humanity's Strongest Contractor, Jun Aikawa, is hired to exterminate vampires, Araragi is forced to try and survive the crimson woman's rampage. ''Nomi Rule :''Distributed between January 23, 2016 - January 29, 2016. Araragi and Nomi Chinou are forced into an Escape the Room game from the mysterious classroom after Araragi chases the little girl, who suddenly showed up at Naoetsu Private High School. ''Mayumi Red Eye :''Distributed between January 30, 2016 - February 5, 2016. While visiting North Shirahebi Shrine on Senjougahara's birthday, Araragi meets a dark and gloomy pretty boy, later revealed to be Mayumi Doujima. ''Kuroneko Bed :''Distributed between August 19, 2016 - August 26, 2016.Privilege - Part 2. Kizumonogatari Official Site. (in Japanese). A broken girl in bloomers named Kuroneko Byouinzaka shows up in the infirmary room of Naoetsu High School, on a request to investigate "demons", along with Araragi. ''Risuka Blood :''Distributed between August 27, 2016 - September 2, 2016. Araragi and Mizore Chikyuugi both attempt to assault a little girl with red hair, later revealed to be Risuka Mizukura, a magical girl in search of the Six Wizards. ''Hitei Clear :''Distributed between September 3, 2016 - September 9, 2016. In a continuation of Koyomi Tea, once visiting the Tea Ceremony Clubroom, Araragi meets the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty Hitei, appearing across history. ''Iori Fugue :''Distributed between September 10, 2016 - September 16, 2016. While visiting Sodachi Oikura's former house, now abandoned and dilapidated, he is assaulted by the cutthroat murderer Iori Mutou (also known as Maiori Zerozaki), who was hiding within, and is taken hostage. ''Shiogi Ranger :''Distributed between January 6, 2017 - January 13, 2017.Privilege - Part 3. Kizumonogatari Official Site. (in Japanese). Araragi has to search for a route to survival after being cornered by three mercenary high school girls, Shiogi Hagihara, Ichihime Yukariki and Tamamo Saijou, who were also hired to hunt him. ''Akari Triple :''Distributed between January 14, 2017 - January 20, 2017. The tree maids of Wet Crow's Feather Island, Akari Chiga, Hikari Chiga and Teruko Chiga, come to recruit Tsubasa Hanekawa, recognized by their mistress as a genius, and mistakenly recruit Araragi as well. ''Rizumu Rock 'N :''Distributed between January 21, 2017 - January 27, 2017. After Deishuu Kaiki returned Nadeko Sengoku back to a human, Araragi, in doubt of the conman's work, visits North Shirahebi Shrine in order to investigate, and finds Rizumu Niounomiya, a young detective searching for clues regarding the disappearance of Houko Yamiguchi. ''Mikoko Community :''Distributed between January 28, 2017 - February 3, 2017. Due to being unable to make any friends in college, Araragi, Senjougahara and Sodachi join a mixer, and Araragi is randomly matched up with three female college students, Mikoko Aoii, Tomoe Emoto and Muimi Atemiya, who he has to communicate with. ''Kuu Invisible :''Released in the bound volume on February 6, 2019. Araragi is cornered in the lecture hall of his university by the invisible hero Kuu Sorakara. ''Rai Roulette :''Released in the bound volume on February 6, 2019. 23-year-old police officer Araragi receives a tip from Karen about a night-long gambling den at Tsuganoki Junior High School. ''Magokoro Finisher :''Released in the bound volume on February 6, 2019. In order to solve a serial murder case, Araragi calls in Humanity's Final Existence, Magokoro Omokage. Gallery Mazemonogatari Contents.png|Mazemonogatari Contents. A group of three stories on the left remain unknown after the film release until the book compilation. Mazemonogatari.jpg|Novel Cover by Akio Watanabe Mazemonogatari - Kyouko Balance.jpg|Kyouko Balance Mazemonogatari - Jun Build.jpg|Jun Build Mazemonogatari - Nomi Rule.jpg|Nomi Rule Mazemonogatari - Mayumi Red Eye.jpg|Mayumi Red Eye Mazemonogatari - Kuroneko Bed.jpg|Kuroneko Bed Mazemonogatari - Risuka Blood.jpg|Risuka Blood Mazemonogatari - Hitei Clear.jpg|Hitei Clear Mazemonogatari - Iori Fuga.jpg|Iori Fuga Mazemonogatari_-_Shiogi_Ranger.jpg|Shiogi Ranger Mazemonogatari - Akari Triple.jpg|Akari Triple Mazemonogatari - Rizumu Rock n.jpg|Rizumu Rock 'N' Mazemonogatari - Mikoko Community.jpg|Mikoko Community References Category:Additional Media & Short Stories